


What was that?

by TalaMorningstar



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Jealous Matthew, You are a witch, aka a short drabble, its not as long, kind of, not really - Freeform, witchy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar
Summary: Hey could you write a Matthew De Clairmont x reader about him getting jealous of the bond between his SO and her male best friend who are both very powerful witches? Thanks xox





	What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry dear anon but I have failed you. I know it took me really long to write this and it’s kind of short so I hope you forgive me but I had some family problems I’m still trying to sort out and with school sucking the life out of me by the end of the day I barely have any energy left. Also I know you asked for a jealous Matthew but I promise you can see the jealousy part if you squint your eyes and shake your head really fast 😁😁 (but I get it if you want me to rewrite it)

-“That sounds absolutely marvelous!” You exclaimed as you jumped from where you sat near the window on just a mildly uncomfortable chair next to your best friend, Dean.

You had invited him over to your apartment for a little chat because you hadn’t had time to catch up recently. Also said apartment had turned into an almost permanent residence of your boyfriend of four months and a half who seems to be brooding in the kitchen while pretending to be looking over some work-related documents on his laptop. However both of you knew that he was eavesdropping on your conversation.

-“Okay then! I’ll see you in three days. Oh, we also need to split the food preparations…or I could just come earlier and cook everything…yeah sounds about right.” Dean added after a moment of hesitation, remembering what a horrible cook you were.

With one last hug from your best friend, you said your goodbyes and you closed the door. If it hadn’t been for the slight shift in the air around you, you wouldn’t have noticed your boyfriend had moved from his place at the kitchen table until you turned around. But after almost five months of dating him you had learnt that sometimes you should thread carefully around him or he might do something both of you would regret later. Especially with his condition.

He was taller than you so when you turned around you had to crane your neck up in order to look him in the eyes. Those gorgeous gray-green eyes that you loved with your whole being and would give anything to be able to look at them all day. Of course the vampire that came with them wasn’t too bad either.

-“What was that?” Matthew asked with that alluring voice of his that you loved almost as much as his eyes, which were currently boring into your own, waiting for an answer.

-“We made plans for the upcoming Solstice. As witches, we celebrate it. And this year it’s my turn to host it.” You explain although you both knew that he had heard all of this.

-“And what do you plan to tell your friends once they come here and see me?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Hearing him say that made you chuckle.

-“Really?” You put your hand against his chest, above his heart. “It’s been more than four months. They should all know by now. And yes our relationship might not be entirely in agreement with the Congregation but the coven, even if small, is very united so there is no reason to worry. Also they all owe me quite a lot so I’m sure that they’ll keep their mouths shit for as long as I need them to.” Finishing your small speech, which seemed to have satisfied him for now, you planted aquick kiss on Matthew’s lips. He let out a quiet hum of disapproval after you pulled away but made no move to stop you as you walked past him and into the living room.

Plopping yourself on the couch you looked at your boyfriend who was still standing by the door, eyes never leaving you. Anyone else would have felt uncomfortable, maybe even intimidated, under his stare. But you weren’t just anyone. Of course at first that is how you felt too. And he wasn’t surprised. What did surprise him about you was how quickly and easily you got used to his presence and that you actually sought out his company. You intrigued him. Matthew was used to witches looking his way with eyes filled with hatred and disgust. But you were different. In your eyes he saw warmth, fondness and recently he had started to notice something else.Although it was just a flicker of a certain emotion he wouldn’t let himself hope for to be true. However, he couldn’t deny that it reminded him of how Ysabeau and Philippe looked at each other.

-“Matthew…”You whispered, snapping him out of his trance.

As he was brought back to the present time by your voice, he saw you sitting crisscrossedon the couch, body turned towards him, a soft smile on your lips, head slightly tilted to the side and hand outstretched and waiting for the comforting weight of his hand and soothing chill of his skin. In that moment he thought you looked heavenly. And for a second, just for a split second, he let himself hope for a future with you. One that he wouldn’t have to hide from anyone in order to keep you safe.


End file.
